Red Rimmed Eyes
by lovelessx
Summary: No one dumps a Malfoy. Except Harry Potter. No one can make Draco cry. Except Harry Potter. There's no one that Draco loves. Except Harry Potter.


**Title:** Red Rimmed Eyes  
**Authors:** lovelessx  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** R... maybe hard R, but definitely R for language and very undetailed sex scenes.  
**Words:** 2801  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** m/m sexual situations and some m/f sexual situations. Crude language. Annnngst, and a lot of it. I pretty much gave Draco a toy and then took it away and tore him to pieces. (Sorry Draco! I love you!)  
**Summary:** No one dumps a Malfoy. Except Harry Potter. No one can make Draco cry. Except Harry Potter. There's no one that Draco loves. Except Harry Potter.

**So Take a Knife to My Heart and Stare at My Red-Rimmed Eyes**

Draco felt his heart skip two beats.

"Sorry, Potter, but what did you just say?" There he was, green eyes and all, kneeling in front of him in the middle of a crowded corridor like the bastard was _proposing_ to him.

"I said 'Draco, will you be my boyfriend?', you deaf prat."

Draco blinked once. Then again. When the passing students heard what Harry said for the second time, they started forming a circle around himself and the Gryffindor. Draco looked around into the faces of the students. It was a mix of ages and houses, all raising their eyebrows expectantly - like they would jump him if he _didn't_ say yes.

Send him to hell in a handbasket if he could ever say no _anyway_.

"Yes." Now it was Harry's turn to blink. Harry looked around, noticing for the first time his audience. Draco thought that a boy or two looked disappointed and one girl ran off crying. Harry looked back up at him smugly, like he'd gone and defeated Voldemort all over again. "Don't look so smug about it, you bastard!"

Harry laughed and stood up. He looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows. "Looks like we're late for Potions."

**---**

By dinner it was all over the school and even the Headmaster looked interested. Harry Potter was dating Draco Malfoy. Draco had told his friends to shove it, because a Malfoy does whatever the hell they want - and currently he wanted Potter. He looked over to the Gryffindor table, all of which was looking between Harry and himself disapprovingly. He dared any of them to say something, do anything about it and he could swear he saw the Weaselette's eyes fill with tears.

Draco looked over to Harry and winked at him. Next to his new boy toy, Granger scoffed and actually punched him in the shoulder before getting up and stalking out of the room. Draco was pleased to see that Harry put his needs before his friends for once. Perhaps this is the part where he is supposed to see how the Sorting Hat almost put his boyfriend in Slytherin.

The blonde was most surprised, however, when the Weasel leaned over and whispered something in Harry's ear and gave him the biggest puppy-dog eyes Draco had ever seen. _Then_ the daft git grabbed _his_ boyfriend's hand and brought tan fingers to his lips. Now the whole hall, including all of the teachers, were watching this exchange rather than sizing up Draco and trying to see what Harry saw in him rather than themselves. Draco distinctly thought he could hear Ron pleading for Harry to come back to him, that he was sorry. Draco grinned when Harry gave the redhead a dirty look and got up from his seat. The blonde thought he was going to leave the room, but smiled pleasantly when the brunette came over and glared down Zabini until he moved to a seat next to Pansy and Harry sat down next to Draco. Harry draped his arms over his new boyfriend and looked around the table.

"Maybe I should have let the Sorting Hat put me here." Draco snorted and took a sip from his goblet.

"Hardly, Potter. Honestly - you have Gryffindor written all over your dirty face. You need a shower. Let's go." And with that they stood and walked hand in hand to the Dungeons. Pansy turned to Blaise and cried on his shoulder.

**---**

The only parts of the day that sucked was Potions. Snape was in a dismal mood, considering the circumstances. He was failing people left and right. He docked points from Gryffindors for propositioning Slytherins. He docked points from Slytherins for accepting Gryffindors. He docked points from Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws for watching the entire affair and _letting it happen_. Honestly, shouldn't people know better? Snape was a right mopey bastard that was in desperate need of getting laid.

Harry left Hermione and Ron's table and moved to sit with Draco, again glaring Pansy down until she went to sit with Nott and Zabini. When Draco questioned what the lovely occasion was, Harry told him that Hermione wasn't speaking to him - save for yelling about loyalty _at_ Ron more than _to_ Ron - and Ron was still begging for him to go back to how things were, which Draco had _no_ idea how things _were_ because Potter certainly had kept himself away from Draco's gaydar well enough.

During class that day Harry gave him a hand job under the table. Snape glared at them the entire class, even though Harry certainly _looked_ like he was paying attention and his hand was just _resting_ under the table and Draco kept perfectly silent, if not a little flushed in the face and eyes dilated. He bit a hole into his tongue when he came in an effort to not make any sound and had to stop by the Infirmary to get Madame Promfey to heal it for him.

His excuse was that it was that he was that Potter had tripped him in the hallway and when his chin connected with the floor he bit through his tongue. There wasn't any bruises on his chin.

She didn't believe him.

**---**

After two months they had fucked all over the castle and the Weaselette seemed relieved that Harry looked bored. Bored and tired. Draco was a known resident sex god, but honestly - the rumors that people whispered behind books about Harry's godly status... well, let's just say that they have _No. Idea._

And just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Just _stopped_.

Draco was pissed to no end, no one fucking _dumps_ a _Malfoy_. Harry was uncaring and aloof when he sat through Draco's pleas at dinner. Ron looked hopeful again, but he wasn't about to sail again with Harry anytime soon.

Finally, Draco got down on his knees in front of Harry in the same corridor that Harry started the whole thing in and screamed at him.

"Well, fuck you, Potter! You just like me better on my knees, is that fucking _it_? Well fuck you..." And Harry looked down at him and walked away. Draco felt like he would die.

**---**

Draco seemed to take a vow of silence. He didn't talk, didn't eat, hardly slept - and when he did, he only dreamed of Harry. His Harry. In the morning he felt empty. In class he felt empty. At night he cried into his pillow, behind closed curtains, ten locking charms, and no less than thirty silencing spells.

And Harry was the devil.

Harry had become the new resident _slut_. Five times that week Draco had caught him on the seventh floor corridor fucking someone. Each time was a different person. Both boy and girl. Harry Potter fucked anything that moved. Anything _except_ Draco. Draco had become the new disease.

People stopped trying to speak to him after the first week. His father worried about him when he wouldn't answer the letters. Snape had called him into his office twice this week, and Dumbledore four times. His grades fell as did his popularity. He stopped properly showering his hair, not bothering to slick it back as usual and letting it fall limply around his face. People would think he was trying to go for the 'Snape' look.

He stopped matching his clothes meticulously, dressing more and more like Potter. Pansy really started to worry when he wore the same pair of clothes and robes everyday for a week.

"Draco, please, just get over it. It's over and done with, he's moved on." Draco snorted and turned sullenly away from his pillow that he was busy moping into. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"It's more like he's trying to fuck me out of him. Get me out of his system completely." Draco drew in a shaky breath and buried his face into his pillow again. There was now a perfect, practically permanent indent. He lifted his head again and looked over at his dark haired friend. He had serious doubts about her being a true Slytherin, considering her sickening loyalty to him - as opposed to the other Slytherins that turned their backs on him the moment he'd said "yes". "Just... why, Pansy? Why?"

Pansy shook her head sadly and leaned forward to rub his back. It sickened him how much Potter had changed him. He sat up and rubbed viciously at his eyes until they were even more swollen and bloodshot. He sniffled and got up. "I can get past this... Let's go out patrolling."

**---**

It was like clockwork. And everything was _against_ him.

There was Potter, watching him with dim eyes and a thin line for a mouth while the Weasel sucked him off in the Prefect's bathroom. Potter came when tears welled up in Draco's eyes and he turned away to walk out with Pansy. He would show him. He would _show him_.

Draco dragged Pansy to a corridor that he _knew_ Harry had to take to get back to his common room with Weasley. He pushed Pansy against the wall and kissed her hard. She immediately opened up to him, arching so her squishy breasts pressed against his chest. He grimaced and slid his hands down to grope the curve of her arse. He could get through this, if only for one night, just to show Potter that he wasn't going to kill him. That he was better than him. Only that he _wasn't_ and here he was fucking a _girl_ just to get back at Potter in Potter's game.

Potter stood at the end of the corridor and Draco looked over to him. As soon as green met grey, Draco climaxed and spurted his seed into Pansy's tight, quivering hole. She was wet. Warm and wet and it grossed him out. He only thought of Potter to get himself hard. After he pulled out, he looked over and Potter was gone. He felt like he was going to cry again.

The next morning Pansy all but put banners up in the school to show that she and Draco had fucked and that she and Draco were now an item. Little did _she_ know.

**---**

Draco tried to get away from moping in his bedroom and moved to the tower next to the Astronomy Tower to stare at the stars like some lovesick _girl_. He kept away from the Astronomy Tower only because all of the couples currently inhabiting it for their snogfest had all watched the one time where Harry had fucked Draco against the wall. It would be a sin to make Draco go in there and face them. So here he sat, looking up at the stars through patches of clouds. He thought he could hear a familiar moan and when he looked down at the ground, sure enough there was _fucking_ Potter and he had his cock up Terry Boot's arse.

Potter was determined to kill him.

It was almost like the bastard could hear him thinking because he looked up and just _happened_ to look at the window he was sitting in. He sneered down at the fucker and flipped him off before going back inside and locking the door with three locking charms and fifteen silencing spells before slumping to the floor with his back to the door, tears streaking his once-porcelain skin that was now grimy and had permanent tear marks and swelled, red-rimmed eyes.

He wanted to scream at Potter, he wanted to punch him. The worst of it was that _every_ time he caught the Gryffindor, he didn't seem to be enjoying himself either and it only killed him more that his eyes would still flash when their eyes met across the hall and his heart would _still_ skip a beat when Harry would only _look_ at him.

He was slowly dying. On the inside, at least.

**---**

Draco remembers the day Harry asked him The Question. His eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen them. It wasn't like he wasn't already in love, he just had strange ways to show it.

A punch in the stomach says "I fancy you."

A rather nasty nickname says "I really do care."

A ruined potion says "I love you."

Draco remembers the day it ended.

_"Harry that is the ugliest shirt you own. Why are you wearing it?" Draco looked Harry up and down. The grey trousers Harry had on were fine, though really Draco preferred the Gryffindor naked, but the shirt... **honestly** doesn't the boy own a mirror? It was puke green with the brightest purple stripes. It made Draco want to **gag**. Harry looked down at his shirt and raised an eyebrow._

"What's wrong with it? It fits and it's a shirt." Draco shook his head. His poor Harry had **no** fashion sense.

"What's **wrong** with it? Harry Potter, that... **thing** doesn't classify as a shirt. Go put on one of mine." Harry warmed to the idea of the removal of clothing and began stripping Draco instead.

"I rather like this idea better." Draco was fine with that and lifted the shirt over Harry's head. He took a mental note to later cast an incendio on the sad excuse of a garment. He kissed his way down Harry's chest and took his cock into his mouth. Just the **sound** that Harry made from the contact made Draco's mouth water and his eyes flutter. There was no where he'd rather be than here with Harry lifting his legs over his shoulders and pushing gently into him. Draco cried Harry's name when he came and Harry cried Draco's name. They were perfect for each other, bickering and all. They were laying together and soaking in the afterglow of post-coital bliss when Something Happened.

"Harry... I.. I love you." Draco was afraid to look up, especially when he didn't get an immediate reply or reaction. Harry was stiff. Tentatively, Draco looked up to see a stone faced Harry Potter. Harry wouldn't talk to him and they'd stopped having sex. No, people that are in love have sex. People that don't speak fuck. People that don't **care** fuck. After that, Harry told Draco they were over. Draco was enraged. He vented about being a Malfoy and **no one** dumps a Malfoy. He became desperate to have Harry back and begged him in a similar fashion to Weasley.

It was over.

**---End---**

**A/N:** I know I left it really sad and angsty... but we had to put my cat to sleep today and I'm _really_ depressed so bear with me here... I haven't done a one-shot in a while due to writing Queer, Otherwise... plus I've never done anything really this angsty...Or anything that isn't NC-17. I'd really appreciate some feedback on this, Critique welcome.


End file.
